


sketchbooks

by Cieniata



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieniata/pseuds/Cieniata
Summary: John hadn't got a good life, until he met Alexander.Something started to ruin him.But he's alright now. Happy.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 8





	sketchbooks

He finally did it. He _finally_ fixed his life, so he can feel normal again. Like a child he used to be. 

When he was fifteen everything started to ruin itself and when he was sixteen — everything already was. He can remember the nights he spent on crying and hurting himself, only to pretend that everything was alright.

But it _wasn’t_. 

Laurens puts a big and heavy box on the ground and sits down in front of it. Opening it up, he looks inside. He can see some photos, old albums, art stuff like pencils and oils and — the most important! — old sketchbooks. 

He started to draw when he was thirteen. The first sketchbook that he got was from the end of his eighth grade. Mom gave it to him; he was so excited! Drawing was fun and still is. 

John takes out the oldest sketchbook from the box. This one was from the best times in his childhood. He used to draw a lot of animals in it. Fish, lizards, mammals. _Every animal_. 

Laurens puts it on the floor and takes another. His hands start to shake. Sixteen and seventeen was the _worst_ for his mental health. Most of those sketches were vents, drew by pencils and red pens. John smiles nervous; he can still remember how he felt while he was drawing those arts. 

_Upset, confused, sick_. The painful emotions. 

It’s time for another one. This sketchbook was from his eighteen and nineteen. The better times. When everything started to go in the better way. When he got help and a chance to rebuild the ruined relationships. 

“What are you doing?” Alexander asks and sits down next to his fiancé and puts gently his arm around John. 

“Nothing special,” Laurens responses and smiles a little. “We should unpack the rest of the boxes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure what did I write. I wrote it for my English class as extra homework, and my teacher said it is good, so I decided to post it here because Yeah. Why not.
> 
> I know it is a very short one-shot, but I am satisfied. I don't write a lot in English tho.
> 
> I'm sorry if it looks like normal lams ff. I don't usually write lams in that way! It was just an idea, I guess.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! C:


End file.
